Polaris
by Florilicious
Summary: Já se passaram dez anos desde o fim da guerra, a escuridão regressa. Draco Malfoy é mau por conveniência e bom por convicção, Hermione Granger guarda um segredo. Cinco magos extraordinários buscarão a última horcrux, outra TRADUÇÂO DHr.


Tac, tac, tac , tac,

O ruído de passos podia ser ouvido ao longo do corredor, certamente um corredor comprido, a luz dourada do entardecer passava através das janelas talhadas em pedra, refletindo sobre o piso, uma figura coberta com um sobretudo, caminhava justamente onde acabavam os raios de luz. O castelo de Hogwarts havia permanecido inalterado apesar de mil anos de historia, sem dúvida 10 anos para Hermione Granger tinha significado deixar para trás a imagem de insuportável sabe-tudo e a converteram em uma mulher de aspecto sereno, calada e cautelosa, qualidades muito importantes para sua ocupação atual. Ao fim do corredor, encontrou a gárgula que ocultava o aceso à sala do diretor.

-_**Verdades Felizes**__**- **_disse Hermione, a gárgula se virou para o lado, deixando ver a escadaria em caracol, que subia, Hermione subiu e um degrau e logo se encontrou na sala.

-Srta. Granger, obrigada por comparecer - saudou Minerva McGonagall, com seu habitual coque alto, seu aspecto severo e apesar dos anos com o mesmo aspecto que Hermione recordava de quando ela estudava em Hogwarts.

Adiantou-se para saudar a professora McGonagall, quando percebeu que não estavam a sós, quatro figuras vestidas de preto estavam sentadas em uma espécie de salinha de estar em frente à lareira, logo observou una cabeleira vermelho-fogo comprida em um homem, que definitivamente era Rony, tinha muitos anos que não o via, mas era a única pessoa com a que regularmente se escrevia, ele a viu e lhe deu uma piscadela de olho. A seu lado estava um homem de estatura mediana, magro, com uns olhos verdes ocultos por trás dos óculos, ela sentiu que o olhar a atravessava, mas também não disse nada. Apoiado sobre a lareira havia outro homem jovem, muito pálido, alto e com o cabelo loiro cortado bem curtinho, vestido com calça comprida e camisa preta, coberto com uma túnica preta e com botas de montaria, foi o único que finalmente falou:

-Olá, Granger, há quanto tempo - disse arrastando as palavras, em seguida voltou-se para enfrentá-la e Hermione sentiu um calafrio, a que um dia foi a agradável fisionomia de Draco Malfoy, que era um rapaz realmente atraente, agora estava marcada visivelmente por uma cicatriz circular no pescoço e uma expressão triste no rosto. Não estava segura, mas ela sabia que essa marca, só significava que Malfoy havia sofrido uma tentativa de enforcamento, claramente tentativa, já que o homem permanecia vivo.

Draco Malfoy olhava intensamente a aquela mulher que havia deixado de ver quando era uma garota, havia mudado muito, nunca imaginou que aquela menina de cabelo emaranhado, que ele costumava perseguir, que molestava tanto e que sempre tinha gostado (apesar de tê-lo negado até o cansaço) estivesse ali, oculta por uma túnica negra. Notou que suas mãos pálidas estavam cobertas de veias azuis, podia ver através da penumbra de seu capuz, esses olhos cor-de-mel que sempre o tornavam louco, ainda que desta vez, diferentemente de quando era garoto e a espiava conversando com seus amigos, não tinha um olhar terno, ao invés, seus olhos eram duros como o aço e frios como um iceberg.

Hermione sentiu o peso do olhar de Malfoy, que era una mescla de assombro e apreensão, no entanto depois de alguns segundos mudou para indiferença, se voltou para olhar novamente as chamas a crepitarem na chaminé. Hermione olhou o fogo e instintivamente se afastou dele, fixou sua atenção no outro homem que estava sentado numa poltrona, depois de uns minutos, este se levantou e caminhou direto até ela, lhe fez una reverência e beijou sua pálida mão.

-Espero que se lembre de mim, Granger, Teodoro Nott, estava no mesmo ano que você em Hogwarts, Sonserino - Nott era um homem alto, corpulento, estava deixando crescer a barba de cor castanha, o que fazia aparentar mais idade, seus brilhantes olhos azuis brilhavam enquanto olhava Hermione. Ela o olhou com indiferença e Nott terminou de saudá-la sem deixar de notar que a mulher estava gelada, sua condição especial o levou a calcular com precisão a temperatura corporal da jovem, 34 graus centígrados, a mesma temperatura de um cadáver, "realmente estranho" pensou.

Hermione verificou o relógio na parede, sete da noite, se dirigiu a cadeira em frente a mesa da professora McGonagall e tirou o capuz. Seu cabelo castanho agora era liso, completamente liso, não havia nele nenhum vestígio de cacho, parecia que eles nunca haviam existido, sua pele era extremamente pálida, mas parecia que irradiava luz própria, tinha um reflexo azulado, provavelmente pelas veias que sulcavam suas pálpebras, a boca com lábios grossos sensuais, eram exatamente da cor dos morangos, vermelhos a expressão em seu rosto era serena, mas seu olhar era como pedra, impenetrável, na sua íris cor-de-mel se podiam notar pequenos raios perolados, aqueles que haviam conhecido a antiga Hermione Granger não puderam deixar de se assustar, inclusive a Professora McGonagall teve um sobressalto em sua cadeira.

-Já que todos nos saudamos-disse McGonagall - creio que seria conveniente que iniciássemos esta reunião, professores Dumbledore e Snape lhes cedo a palavra.

Severus Snape de seu retrato fez um gesto de assentimento ao retrato de Dumbledore e começou a falar:

-Passaram-se 10 anos desde a queda do Senhor das Trevas, onde todos tivemos um papel importante - Fez uma pausa e olhou para Nott e Malfoy - alguns no lado errado.

-Severus - Dumbledore falou de seu quadro - não é necessário, eram meninos, se arrependeram e tem levado vidas construtivas.

-Temos que esclarecer a situação, professor - Snape falava com determinação - não pode haver mudanças de opinião desta vez - pigarreou por um segundo e continuou - O Ministério e a Ordem da Fênix detectaram um acréscimo na taxa de tragédias e desastres naturais no mundo trouxa, algo que só ocorreu durante os ataques do Lord das Trevas. Por exemplo, a Segunda Guerra Mundial e a Guerra Fria ocorreram durante seu apogeu e a Terceira Guerra começou e terminou durante a Grande Guerra Mágica, onde Potter - e olhou para o homem de cabelo negro e óculos - aparentemente e digo aparentemente acabou com ele.

-Devido a estes sinais - falou então Dumbledore – e depois de um intenso período de reflexão, cheguei a não muito agradável conclusão de que depois de tudo, não eram sete as partes em que Voldemort dividiu sua alma. Além disso, a taxa de nascimentos mágicos diminuiu consideravelmente, e tem sido relatados casos de desaparecimentos na comunidade mágica, a maioria de bruxos com ascendência trouxa, o que me leva a deduzir que os comensais têm reiniciado suas atividades.

-Não pode ser isso - Draco Malfoy se dirigiu ao retrato de Dumbledore – se fosse assim, eu estaria morto, não creio que sejam os Comensais.

-Estou de acordo com Malfoy - disse Nott – eu teria sido contatado, herdei a chefia dos Comensais, graças à queda de Lucius Malfoy e filho, e minha traição não é de conhecimento público, só sabem Dumbledore, o departamento de Aurores e agora vocês.

-Então se não são os comensais, quem está por trás de tudo isto? - a voz de Ron havia se tornado profunda e melodiosa, pouco restava daquele menino imaturo que se zangava por qualquer coisa, porém, tinha um caráter explosivo latente, o qual havia conseguido dominar com o passar dos anos, em parte graças a sua paciente esposa, Luna Lovegood. Seus olhos celestes não se afastavam de Hermione.

-Só pode ser ele outra vez - Disse calmamente Harry Potter - faz dois dias que despertei outra vez com dor na cicatriz, por isso vim da África do Sul para falar com o professor Dumbledore, mas ao que parece, o senhor se adiantou e convocou esta reunião.

-Não sabia sobre a cicatriz, Harry - Dumbledore falou com tono de surpresa - por isso confirma a suspeita, Voldemort não desapareceu da face da terra, portanto, depois de meditar muito, decidi chamá-los para lhes pedir que fossem em busca da última horcrux, cuja existência foi descoberta há uma semana graças ao Departamento de Mistérios.

-Que demônios é uma horcrux? - perguntou Draco Malfoy, ele e Nott se entreolharam com aparente desconforto.

- Logo te explicarão isso, a Srta. Granger e Harry, se aceitarem - disse Dumbledore - o importante é que cada um de vocês foi escolhido por suas habilidades para estar na missão e destruir a horcrux.

-Não vou a lugar nenhum com Malfoy e Nott - disse Harry taxativamente - eu ainda não acredito em seu arrependimento.

-Sim, claro Potter, como que o que tenho no pescoço fosse um presente de Natal de meus amiguinhos Comensais - bufou Malfoy visivelmente aborrecido.

-Não é o bastante para mim - Harry retomava o ataque – Além do mais, tão pouco entendo porque ela vai - disse apontando Hermione - evidentemente está doente, só nos atrasaria no caminho.

-Harry, meu nome é Hermione, se não se lembra, não negarei que estou doente - disse pausadamente - mas te asseguro que isso não me impedirá de desenvolver a missão e além do mais NECESSITAM de MIM para destruir a horcrux.

-Não compreendo - disse Harry olhando Hermione com reprovação.

-Isso se revelara a seu tempo - disse Snape - agora lhes diremos porque necessitamos dos senhores. Os inomináveis, utilizando técnicas pouco ortodoxas - fez uma careta de desgosto e olhou para Hermione - averiguaram que o Horcrux se encontra nas terras do Norte, mas precisamente na Noruega.

-A viagem será por terra, água, ar e fogo, devem vencer os quatro elementos para poder chegar a ele e isso não é tudo o que terão de enfrentar, também tem outros poderes obscuros que dormem no mundo, que serão convocados por Voldemort para evitar que os senhores cheguem a ele, pelo que, analisando a situação decidimos por o melhor do mundo mágico a serviço de nossa causa, eis aí a razão pela qual foram convocados, além do mais, para alguns dos senhores esta viagem significará a redenção de sua alma. Cada um terá a oportunidade de fazer uma transformação em sua vida, então analisem a oferta, passarão a noite no castelo e amanhã nos dêem suas respostas, dormirão no Salão Principal que já preparamos tudo para os senhores, a Srta. Granger se vai esta noite, de antemão sabemos que ela já aceitou a missão, para os demais, boa noite e bons sonhos - finalizou Dumbledore.

Hermione se afastou para deixar Harry passar, quem não lhe dirigiu um olhar sequer, assim como Malfoy que fingia olhar para o chão. Nott saiu alegremente do escritório tomando a professora McGonagall pelo braço, que parecia visivelmente incômoda. De repente sentiu que uma mão se fechava sobre a sua e um calor a invadiu, fazia anos que não o sentia.

-Não se preocupe por Harry, Mione - disse Rony afetuosamente - está muito magoado por todos os anos em que você esteve ausente, nem sequer Ginny pode convencê-lo a mudar de opinião.

-Ele não sabe que eu... - Hermione não pode terminar a frase.

-Ninguém sabe sobre seu acidente - disse Rony calmamente, levou sua mão ao peito de Hermione na área do coração e se surpreendeu - Já não bate.

-Há 5 anos que deixou de bater - disse Hermione com a voz clara.

-Srta. Granger, o senhor Weasley e eu havíamos discutido que talvez seja conveniente que a srta. não vá, ele pode substituí-la em sua parte da missão - disse o professor Dumbledore.

-Não, eu o farei, é minha única saída - disse Hermione com determinação - e no caso das cosas se complicarem, Ron não sairia vivo, assim, eu irei.

* * *

No outro lado do castelo, Theodore Nott estava acomodando seu saco de dormir, Draco Malfoy estava ao seu lado olhando para o céu enfeitiçado do Salão Principal, que se revelava tal qual seu coração nesse momento, nublado.

-Malfoy, agora sei porque me escolheram.

-Do que você está falando? - logo Malfoy saiu de sua meditação.

-Necessitam de alguém que os guie para o norte, e é aí, amigo, precisamente onde eu entro.

-Não compreendo - perguntou Malfoy.

-Eu sou... uma espécie de bússola humana - Nott bateu na a cabeça com o punho e se pôs a rir alegremente- cortesia de meus antepassados exploradores, além do mais o tal Amundsen é avô de meu pai.

-Quem diabos é Amundsen? - gritou Harry sem poder se conter, havia permanecido calado desde que chegaram ao Salão Principal.

-Por Merlin, cada vez me assusta mais a sua ignorância Potter - disse Nott divertido - não sabe a história do mais importante explorador norueguês.

-Não - disse secamente Harry.

-Quando você nos contar sobre as Horcruxes - finalizou Nott deitando-se em seu saco com cara de cansaço - eu te contarei de Amundsen.

* * *

N/A: Olá sou Jos Black, esta fic está publicada também no blog fuenava . wordpress . com, espero que gostem, gracias a todos.

N/T: Oi gente!! Sei que estão pensando "porque essa garota está inventando de trazer uma historia nova se ela mal dá conta das que já tem??" Gente, essa história é realmente muuuuuuito boa. Com muita magia, aventura, suspense... Sem falar que eu sou loucamente apaixonada pela história e a Jos (autora) é uma graça de pessoa, portanto eu vou publicar a fic no 3Vassouras também e divulgá-la aonde quer que eu vá pq realmente vale a pena. Agora terei que me esforçar mais para dar conta de três ao mesmo tempo. Deixem reviews!!

Bjuxx


End file.
